looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Animaniacs: A Gigantic Adventure
Animaniacs: a Gigantic Adventure is a video game developed by EAI Interactive and Southpeak Interactive and released on June 15, 1999. Plot Thaddeus Plotz, after many years of dealing with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, has decided that they must go and orders Ralph T. Guard to round up the Warner siblings' posters, awards, and old films, and hide them around the studios. While doing that, Plotz ordered all of the Warner Siblings be locked up in a sanitarium. However, typical of the three, they escape and it is up to the player to retrieve all of the hidden goodies. Gameplay The gameplay is a side-scrolling video game. The player gets to take control of a different Warner siblings at different levels and environments and they're armed with different weapons. Environments There are eleven different environments the player will encounter. Each environment involves the use of a different (Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, or Dot Warner). Some levels have a bonus room, where various goodies must be collected within a limited amount of time. *Bridge (player takes control of Wakko) *First Class Dining (Dot) (bonus room: painting) *Domes (Yakko, Wakko, and Dot) (bonus room: Domes Skyway) *Kitchen (Wakko) *Bowels (as in the bowels of a ship) (Dot) (bonus room: Flood Room) *Engine room (Yakko) (bonus room: Switch Room) *Ship Side (Dot) *Iceberg (Yakko) (bonus room: Whack a Fish) *Frank's Stein (Dot) (bonus room: Dungeon) *Backstage (Yakko) *Movie Sets (Wakko) Playable Characters * Yakko - armed with a rubber mallet * Wakko - armed with a baseball bat * Dot - armed with anvils, she's the only character that can hurl projectiles Enemies and hazards There are numerous enemies and hazards encountered throughout each level and some enemies are limited to only certain environments. Recurring Enemies *Ralph (Dressed in various disguises based on Environment) throws various types of objects at you based on environment (i.e. in a kitchen they throw woks at you) *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Dressed in various disguises based on Environment) throws various types of objects at you based on environment (i.e. in a kitchen they throw woks at you) *rats (comes in 2 varieties of colors: gray and white) they bite you Recurring Hazards *water: will kill the player instantly *fire: lose lots of health *falling objects: inflicts lots of damage to player *miscellaneous items: various things that just inflicts damage Game Bosses There are five bosses to fight in the game, but the player doesn't actually start encountering them until the last level of Frank's Stein environment, each boss has its own strengths and weaknesses, it's up the player on how to exploit it. List of Bosses *Scratch Mad- found in the last level of the Frank's Stein environment. special attack is drinking special potion and transforms and swirls around (based on Jerkyl and Hyde) weakness is being attacked while before/after the effects of the potion wears off. *Mr. Director *Baloney *Ralph Space Boss *Plotz Items and Goodies Items and goodies will award points if collected. Most items and goodies are in the form on food and sweets such as ice lollies, plates of spaghetti, pies, burgers and so on. Several items and goodies will award something extra. For example, a slice of cake will award one extra life. System Requirements * 166 MHz processor * Microsoft Windows 95/98 * 32MB RAM * 2MB of free disk space * 4x CD-ROM * 2MB PCI video adapter with DirectX compatible drivers * 16-Bit Windows compatible sound card with DirectX compatible drivers * Microsoft compatible mouse * gamepad, joystick, or keyboard * DirectX version 6.0 * 28.8 modem speed for internet play Reception * IGN 3.5/10http://pc.ign.com/objects/012/012696.html Notes * Some of the cartoon clips played when the player picks up a TV: ** Dot's Poetry Corner: "Ode to Jack" ** A clip from "Magic Time" ** A clip from "Soda Jerk" ** A clip from "Ups and Downs" (Wakko's Randy Beaman story) ** A clip from "Ups and Downs" (Wakko telling a joke to Dr. Otto Scratchansniff) ** Wheel of Morality Moral: If at first you don't succeed, blame it on your parents. ** A clip from "Cutie and the Beast" ** A clip from "Mobster Mash" ** A clip from "Alas Poor Skullhead" Video Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure Intro Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 1 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 2 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 3 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 4 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 5 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 6 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 7 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 8 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 9 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 10 Animaniacs A Gigantic Adventure walkthrough part 11 References External links * Animaniacs: A Gigantic Adventure at Mobygames * Animaniacs: A Gigantic Adventure at GameStats Category:Video games Category:Animaniacs Category:Animaniacs Games Category:1999